


Outmatched

by mycanonnevercame



Series: tiny fluffy fics [2]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Amy Ships It, F/M, This just came to me and it was too cute not to post, here have some fluff, matchmaker Amy Bendix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycanonnevercame/pseuds/mycanonnevercame
Summary: Frank might be stubborn, but Amy is one determined little shit.
Relationships: Amy Bendix & Frank Castle, Frank Castle/Karen Page
Series: tiny fluffy fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754281
Comments: 21
Kudos: 86





	Outmatched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FortySevens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortySevens/gifts).



> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY KATHRYN
> 
> Sorry this is so late but I couldn’t let your 30th pass uncommemorated! Hope you like this tiny fluffy fic <3<3<3

He and Karen are standing toe to toe, devouring each other with their eyes, and Amy wants to tell them to get a freaking room, but they’re literally standing in a hotel room, so.

“Make yourself scarce, kid,” Frank says, voice low and gruff. He doesn’t look away from Karen as he says it, and Amy has to fight her smile. He might be pissed that she went around him, but he’s not pissed at the result.

“Can I have some money?” Amy asks, pushing her luck. He pulls his money clip out of his pocket, pulls a few bills off and shoves them into her hands without looking at what he’s doing. She snaps them up, grabs her jacket and purse and gets the heck out of dodge. The door is swinging shut behind her when she hears him speak, voice still gruff but somehow infinitely soft at the same time.

“Missed you,” he says, and the door latches shut on Karen’s reply and Amy finally lets her smirk take over her face. She pumps a fist, mutters a delighted _yes_ to herself as she heads down the hall, counting her spoils. Her eyes pop wide because Frank gave her two _hundred_ freaking dollars. He must have really wanted some privacy, and she giggles to herself, pleased. He might be the most stubborn man in existence, but he clearly knows when he’s been outmatched.

She spends the afternoon wandering around the city, shopping and sightseeing and pickpocketing the occasional tourist to keep her skills fresh. When she returns to the hotel in the early evening, the suite is quiet, the bedroom door closed. She can hear the shower running, Karen’s soft laughter underlaid by Frank’s darker tones, and she grins. She is _never_ going to let him live this one down.


End file.
